dream_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Song Contest 3
If you want to join, send an e-mail to battlevisionsongcontest@gmail.com |interval = Avicii - "Addicted To You" |opening = Sanna Nielsen - "Undo" |exsupervisor = Bouke |entries = 22 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Dream Song Contest |pre = 2 |nex = 4}} First, senden Bogi, but she is Hungarian and can't take part for Austria. The running order was made by the player who plays with . 24 countries taking part this edition, means that it is the biggest edition so far. Again, failed to debut. Also was disqualified because they send no song. Here is the link for the recap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxRATxS4gcQ Host city Stockholm is the capital of Sweden and the most populous city in the Nordic region, with 909,976 people living in the municipality, approximately 1.4 million in the urban area, and a total population close to 2.2 million in the metropolitan area. The city is spread across 14 islands on the coast in the southeast of Sweden at the mouth of Lake Mälaren, by the Stockholm archipelago and the Baltic sea. The area has been settled since the Stone Age, in the 6th millennium BC, and was founded as a city in 1252 by Birger Jarl. Stockholm is the cultural, media, political, and economic centre of Sweden. The region alone accounts for over a third of the country's GDP, and is among the top 10 regions in Europe by GDP per capita. It's an important global city, and the main centre for corporate headquarters in the Nordic region. The city is home to some of Europe's top ranking universities, such as the Karolinska Institute, and hosts the annual Nobel Prize ceremonies and banquet at the Stockholm Concert Hall and Stockholm City Hall. One of the city's most prized museums, the Vasa Museum, is the most visited non-art museum in Scandinavia. The Stockholm metro, opened in 1950, is well known for its decoration of the stations; it has been called the longest art gallery in the world. Sweden's friends arena (host building this edition) is located north of the city centre, in Solna. Ericsson Globe, the national indoor arena, is in the southern part of the city. The city was the host of the 1912 Summer Olympics, and hosted the equestrian portion of the 1956 Summer Olympics otherwise held in Melbourne, Australia. Stockholm is the seat of the Government of Sweden and most government agencies, including the highest courts in the Judiciary, and the official residencies of the Swedish monarch and the Prime Minister. The Government has its seat in the Rosenbad building, the Riksdag is seated in the Parliament House, and the Prime Minister's residence is adjacent at the Sager House. The Stockholm Palace is the official residence and principal workplace of the Swedish monarch, while the Drottningholm Palace, a World Heritage Site on the outskirts of Stockholm, serves as the Royal Family's private residence. Participants Voting ceremony The voting people are the one who take part for the country what is voting in DSC #01. # Antonia # Bribry # Oscar Zia # Markus Riva # Jesse Cale # Pastora Soler # Moran Mazor # Evelina Anusauskaitė # Emin # Rihanna # Divid Guetta & Sam Martin # Carola # Saara Aalto # Cory Lee # Helena Paparizou # Maja Keuc # Nina Badrić # Maaike Ouboter # Kylie Minogue # Katzenjammer # Charlie Simpson # Natália Kelly Countries - The HoD of Germany decided to withdraw, because he have to focus on university work. He confirmed that he will be back next edition with Germany. - The HoD with Gibraltar changed his country in Norway. First Norway would withdraw, but the old HoD of Gibraltar decided to play with Norway. - The HoD of Ukraine decided to change his country in US Virgin Islands.